powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 41: Kujaku's Great Ascension
Kujaku's Great Ascension is the forty-first episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. This is the sixth and final part of the saga of the Peacock Buddha Kujaku. Synopsis As Daigo and Kujaku finally discover the location of the Sacred Peacock Tear, they must weight whether the Peacock Buddha can be saved as Gara unleashes her ultimate wrath upon her. Plot Recap of Gara and Kujaku's rivalry is shown. Kujaku is dressed like a civilian woman and is at a harbor. It seems she has been living on a boat tied to the dock. Daigo meets her there and she thanks him and his friends for their help. Even though her headdress is not present, another polluted feather flals. Kujaku explains to Daigo that she is dying due to the pollution. Master Kaku mediates and has a vision of the Peacock's Tears. He get a vision of people collapsing and groaning from pain. Meanwhile, Gara drips blood from her hand on a doll to create a Youma (monster). Kujaku is suited up again and she and Daigo visit a shrine. They are attacked by Wraith Gara. She spits blue fire at them. Daigo transforms but is unable to touch her as she teleports fast. Gara, in her usual form, approaches them. It seems there are two of them. She teases Kujaku into following her. Gara and Kujaku clash with each other in flashes of light and end up in a quarry. Daigo still has trouble with Wraith Gara, he is snapped out of his armor. The ground cracks open and he falls in, clenching for his life. Ryuuranger and Tenmaranger jump in and fight Wraith Gara. The other Dairanger come in but they are too late when Daigo falls down. He has stopped. He is levitating. He is rotated by 90 degrees. He has found the Peacock's Tears. Daigo then shows it to the other Dairanger. Kujaku searches for Gara in the grass. Gara has her eyes closed and is bleeding from them. Now blind, she tries attacking Kujaku, fails and faints. Daigo calls out for Kujaku and then Master Kaku appears in front of the five at the quarry. He tells them of his horrible vision. Daigo doesn't want to hear it and pleads them all for help but his friends just look downward. Daigo runs off and Kkau calls for mist to stop Daigo and the Peacock's Tears fall into Kaku's hands. Daigo races to Kaku in a fury and tries to punch Kaku but Kaku blocks it and pushes Daigo back. Daigo jumps into the air and manages to get the tears back. Kaku kicks him as he is in the air. Daigo is blown down by Kaku down a hill. The tears stumble out of his hands. Kujaku then appears and takes the tears. Kaku and the others arrive. Daigo protects his woman from his troop but she shakes her head. Kujaku stands up and addresses them. She wants to give it to Gara. Kujaku then leaves, in the form of a peacock. The Dairanger run after her. Gara is still blind and groaning on the grass. Kujaku gets to her. Gara struggles to get up. The Dairanger arrive and Gara sends Wraith Gara to battle them. They transform. Gara challenges Kujaku to battle once more. Kujaku reluctantly pulls out her dagger. Kujaku gets the best of Gara. Gara is at the mercy of Kujaku's dagger to her neck. Kujaku then pours the Peacock Tear on her face, healing her wounds, what Kujaku aimed to do all along. Gara wakes up. Gara is more than surprised and weary of Kujaku's kindness. Wraith Gara then disappears. Kujaku helps Gara up. Kujaku leaves with the tears, groaning. Daigo runs after her and Gara retreats. Kujaku tosses the Peacock's Tears into a lake. Kujaku then faints and gives Daigo some parting words. She dies in Daigo's arms. The other Dairanger watch sadly. Daigo raises Kujaku body up and the peacock energy takes her away. She flies away like a peacock. The Dairanger look up sadly as Daigo clutches his feather and her earring. Kujaku ascended to Heaven, in a beautiful white dress. She says goodbye. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Notes *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' ShishiRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' ShishiRanger DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 5 features episodes 41-50.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes